Aliya (HIATUS)
by lauren6498
Summary: Aliya's been by Aelin's side since she was born. The pair were the closest of friends, until Endovier. Then they were reunited. And then Wendlyn happened. Aelin's in Wendlyn and Aliya's in trouble, and only her best friend can help.


Prologue

I sprinted alongside Celaena, struggling to stay those three inches ahead. We were training. It was the last day before she was leaving for Wendlyn. Both of us were pissed at Chaol for suggesting it to the king, especially considering she was the only one being sent. The deal for him to get Celaena on a ship hadn't been made for me.

I had no idea what I would end up doing while she was gone. I'd most likely end up trying to hunt down rebels or people associated with Arobynn Hamel. It was rather stupid of me to even think about going up against the King of Assassins, but I was ready to take it on to get revenge for all of Celaena's suffering.

I was the only one who knew who she really was. I'd grown up with her, living closely with her family. But I'd managed to get away before the attackers on Terrasen came, whereas she was dumped in a river. Years later I'd found her in Rifthold after following leads for months. Both of our lives after the attacks had turned out to be similar, but also very different.

My brother and I fled to the southern continent and stayed there for a few years before moving to Wendlyn. While there, the Fae blood that ran in our veins made us some enemies, aka Queen Maeve and her group of blood-oath soldiers. I had fae blood, just like Celaena and her cousin, who I found as a general in the king's army—that traitor.

Due to us not joining Maeve's people, my brother was slaughtered by her and her soldiers. I was forced to watch, and the only reason I was still alive was because she allowed me to leave. I'd been fourteen at the time.

I'd recounted the story to Celaena multiple times since she told me the king and Chaol were sending her to Wendlyn. Since being reminded of that place I'd tried to shove out of my memories, I'd woken up with nightmares and panic attacks.

I slowed to a stop as we reached the palace gardens. I never went farther than the edge, choosing not to get close to the king. The king who had sent her to Endovier.

The only reason I hadn't tried breaking into Endovier to get her out was because I would have died in the process and she asked me not to.

We were the same age, and I'd found her right as she was starting to fall in love with Sam. He was a good guy, one who I missed dearly. I'd gotten close with him and Celaena after Arobynn allowed me to stay near the Keep and be friends with them; though a warning was issued about everything.

While I was in the southern continent my brother trained me to be able to fight and defend myself, both with and without my fae magic. I'd grown to be as good as Celaena when I found her, which was probably the only reason I was still alive.

"Will you be at the docks?" Celaena asked me, turning as she shook out her legs and caught her breath. I nodded.

"I don't know when I'll see you again, of course I'm going to be there," I murmured. I was not happy at all, especially when she forbid me from trying to stow away or get another ship to Wendlyn. She knew that the moment I stepped foot there I'd have a panic attack.

"I'll be back eventually. Until then, you need to stay out of trouble. Don't draw attention to yourself from the king, or from Arobynn. I need you to stay alive and safe," she ordered. I smiled lightly and nodded.

"Of course." We bid farewell and went our separate ways, her towards the castle and me towards downtown. I'd been staying in her old apartment since she'd been brought out of Endovier to fight as the King's Champion.

I slipped into leggings and a tunic, tying my hair up as I pulled a cloak over me. The sun was setting and I was heading out to spy on Arobynn's assassins. Every day while Celaena was in Endovier I watched him. Watched him sit by and do nothing to get her out. And I was ready to start planning my revenge.

I discarded my cloak in an alley and shimmied up the side of a house to get onto the roof. I jumped from one to the next until I was crouched behind a smoking chimney across from Arobynn's office window.

I barely felt the shift on the roof before I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head and everything went black.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **First Throne of Glass fanfiction. I am absolutely obsessed with this book series, so please be nice and not hate on my story. Constructive criticism (CONSTRUCTIVE being the key word) is always accepted. xoxo -Lauren**


End file.
